Ophelia's Origins Story
Beaming rays of sunlight pierced through the rectangular glass window unto her bedside. As the gleaming light were cast unto her dozing body, she began to awaken from her slumber. Soon she started to come to and a slight yawn was heard as the vulpine woman began to awaken. Her small and fur covered anthrophamorphic body started to re-animate with life as she began to move around instantly as one would do while awakening. “Ahhhh hhhhhaaawwh haaaaawhh” she let out taking a big yawn and breath. The dark violet covers were moved off as she propped up on her bed to where she was sitting with her back facing upwards. Rubbing her eyes, Ophelia soon was able to regain her morning sight from her period of hibernation. As she opened her two peepers the room around her at firsts seemed blurry and hazy until everything started to become clear. Her room was now visible to herself as she began to tilt her head around to admire her own personal upkeep and decoration of her estate. Vibrant shades of crimson and pink filled her eyes with their warm, rose like delight. Around her bedroom was various pieces of artwork and trinkets she had collected over the last few years, while quite common and nothing that of a rarity it at least made her room a bit more comfortable to reside in. She began to sway her long brunette hair left and right to help remove the flatness of bedhead. While she knew she had to attend to her hair that morning, the woman enjoyed flailing her head about every morning while in her scarlet red pajamas. Soon the fox like woman got out of her bed and into her light pink slippers that was awaiting her upon her floor. As her two feet slid into her soft and furry slippers Ophelia made her bed back and straightened it back up before proceeding to her bathroom. As she entered her bathroom she would hum a morning jingle. Once she entered her bathroom she would take a shower, straighten out her hair, and ‘put her face back on’. Soon Ophelia came out covered in her bath robe. Next she ventured into her closet where she pulled out her favorite black and red dress. Ophelia loved this dress and was known to wear it most of all, on the bottom of the dress was a long diagonal like cut that would cover up her left leg, but show off her right one in a stylish manner. Around the cut was trimming of the dress was a dark red line that matched the matching red band she would fasten around her waist. Finally there was a red zipper that would be able to be unzipped so that she could tighten it up or loosen the dress when she got hot. After taking off her bathrobe and putting on her favored dress she took off her slippers and put on a pair of grey high heels. As she fastened everything up and made sure her outfit was nice and secure she wanted over the mirror to examine herself. “Got to look good in front of the class. Nobody likes a professor who cannot keep herself well, professional” she said to herself as she laughed.